vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127211-2-things-that-deeply-bother-me
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- 1 makes no sense. A better way to keep the game running better is to put a cap on how many players and unit frames are drawn in the screen, not to put an arbitrary limit on the holowardrobe. What is true is that the limit is there because they don't have infinite dataspace available. However, their implementation is crappy as heck. Rift let's you unlock every piece of equipment, account wide, as soon as you pick it up. In Wildstar? You will run out of space if you try to unlock every different piece of gear in the game before reaching costumes, unique looking level 50 PvP gear and raid gear. Another neat effect of the holowardrobe limit? They can sell expansions for it in the cash shop! No, I promise they totally did not plan this transition and this limit is not related at all, honest! It's just that the guy in charge of data management infrastructure sucks. Honest! Also: choices? On collection? Seriously? Do you really think it is so fun to have to choose between two awesome piece of equipment when you reach the limit? 2 This limit does have a use, which is to reduce the effects of a single person throwing the price of a certain commodity/item to the ground by spamming the AH with a surplus. You can still kind of do that, though, with certain things. Remember that gold sellers WILL target this game again once it goes free to play. | |} ---- You got think F2P now. So far I haven't played a F2P MMO which offers free AH selling in the bulk like you're talking about. Normally a permit needs to be purchased with real money in order to sell items, or so the F2P MMOS I play, the others are capped at 3 or 5 items with the option of buying more slots via the cash shop, yes there are probably 3-4 games I can think of which is unlimited but the majority are either capped or require a cash shop permit. Having a restriction allows there to be some control from flooding the market, having more items or having more of the same item doesn't help the economy because people as a whole tend to undercut so they sell... or so I've found from my experience. Having an unlimted amount in a F2P can be catastrophic as bots tend to be more involved in F2P so it restricts their flooding of the market plus it also safe guards hacked accounts, someone can't unload someone's items all at once. I'm thankful for my 12 as I was worried we would be restricted once F2P launched. | |} ---- ---- I was in the eldan lab out in Northern Wastes yesterday and one of the quests is you have to release the captives. When you release them they say some sort of "Thanks!". I released a female Granock and she thanked me in a female Aurin voice. Yeah, it was weird :) | |} ---- ---- ---- After a bit of napkin math, at 500k accounts the backend space (the part CRB is crying poverty over) should only take up single digit Gigabytes of DB space. The housing system is an order of magnitude worse (Terabytes). The default holowardrobe limit is being penny wise and pound foolish. | |} ---- ---- ---- There's way more than 350, especially if you pay attention to armors that look similar but have dramatically different dye channels and detailing (and thus may as well be completely different). Alas this will change to 10 per character come F2P, for no apparent reason (unless you stay subbed). :/ | |} ---- HAHAHA. Yeah, I've been unlocking pretty much everything that catches my fancy, and I am nowhere close to the limit. That said, I don't learn "everything" because a lot of it has no appeal to me. There are only so many ugly bug-eyed helmets and armored-knee-boots a guy can deal with. | |} ---- ---- ---- I've never seen flaps on pants. For some insane reason they all seem to be attached to the tops. If anything that should be a belt but would much rather see them inflicted on the legs slot than the chest slot. | |} ---- That's what I meant ... that the top half of the pants are covered with the flaps from the chest. And a lot of pants are only "high waters" that go to the knee ... assumption being that you're going to wear boots. | |} ---- Helmets I don't really collect much of, but I like most of the boot choices, and I guess I'm more picky when it comes to pants, because sometimes I want a sleek look, or an armored look, or a loose look, or something with some pockets, or something patchy, or... | |} ---- ---- I did comment back when they first announced wardrobe that item/ set looks should be unique and have set names, so when you find a random green that shares a look with something you already unlocked it wont let you unlock it again. | |} ---- ---- Nope. Your wardrobe covers all armor types, path sets, reputation sets, exclusive reward sets and pretty much everything else, across both factions. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't mind this if 1. We could dye each individual item in the holowardrobe PERMANENTLY. and 2. We could intentionally add duplicates for this purpose. With the way the current system works, you can't directly add duplicates, you have to find items with the same appearance. And even then you can't make them have their own dye colors. I want to be able to add mulitples of the same item and dye each item as I please and maintain that dye preset in the holo wardrobe so I can maintain all of my customes that aren't in preset pages and swap them out and pay 75g~1plat everytime I want to swap out a costume. | |} ---- I'm gonna go with this one as the explanation as well. And honestly, as long as the increase is large and doesn't cost insane amounts of money for what boils down to if cash=yes then caplimit=caplimit+increase, I think I'm OK with that as a sacrifice to the Gods Of F2P Financing even though the holowardrobe is something that matters a lot to me. The existing limit may not allow you to have everything, but it does allow you to have a very large wardrobe--much more than most of the playerbase will ever use. :lol: | |} ---- I'm gonna be grumpy and say they should just make it unlimited, like another F2P MMO has done. >_> *grumpgrumpgrump* | |} ---- Also Doesnt GW2's wardrobe have every item you could wear for your character greyed out and able to be filled in just by collecting the item? | |} ----